A Weasley Tradition
by Diglossia
Summary: The Weasley brothers introduce sex to each one in turn.


This is in response to a challenge to create a tradition in which the Weasley brothers have some sort of initiatory incest/smutfest for each new Hogwarts arrival. I elected not to end it with Ginny. Please review or at least rate!

Bill, for all his intelligence and 'fine-breeding', had always had very odd tastes. He liked loud polka music and pornographic accessories à la the great Muggle Elton John. He liked virgin daiquiris and carnivorous plants. But what Bill liked most of all was voyeurism.

When he was a little boy, he loved watching rats going at it. Actually, he liked watching any animal mating that he could find. Sometimes, he would hear doves warbling to one another up on the roof. Bill would get excited imagining the male alighting on top of the female, penetrating her and pushing her down, down, down into the rooftop.

In the Wizarding World there was no television- at least when Bill was growing up. So, as Bill got older, he had to find his own version of X-rated films.

Which is where Charlie came in.

Charlie was Bill's little brother. He was not like Bill at all: he did not like the things Bill liked and he certainly did not like to watch other creatures having sex. In fact, he was scared to death of _watching_ sex, in the belief that it was a very emotional occurrence that could only occur in the heat of estrus or rut. It was not something you could just look at- you had to be part of the act.

But Charlie was not very attractive. He was bulky and muscular in a time where the girls were looking for tall and lanky.

So Bill and Charlie made a deal: Bill would convince an upper-class girl to go out with Charlie as a favor to Bill and Bill would hide behind a Disillunionment Charm and watch the whole bagonk.

It worked out extremely well except for one problem.

See, after more than a few shenanigans with the Hogwarts girlies, Bill and Charlie got a reputation for putting out for any girl that came their way. Which meant the ones that thought they were someat special got a wee bit offended that Charlie had had a scoop of some of the less interesting ice cream flavors. So they started refusing when Bill the pimp came their way and when they started refusing they didn't give a reason why. Uh uh, they didn't think he deserved no reason. And, because the crème de la crème did not want to play around with Charlie any more, the others started to suspect something funny.

Soon, Bill did not have anyone to watch and Charlie did not have anyone to bang. And they started to get frustrated, in a blue balls kind of way.

Then along came little brother Percy.

Percy was not the type to look for anything beyond the obvious; at least, back then he wasn't. Percy didn't know a damn thing about anything when he was a little bitty first year getting ready for his very first week of school.

The night before the new school year began, Bill and Charlie, even more frustrated from the loveless summer holiday, came up with a dirty little plan.

They came to Percy his first night in the Gryffindor tower and woke him up. Charlie blindfolded him with a tie and they led him out of the tower, heading to a place Percy did not know. All along the way, they whispered deliciously dirty words. We're gonna teach you how to play like a big boy, they said.

And they did. Percy got it up the ass that time, Charlie inside of him and Bill groaning, fingering himself at the wonderful spectacle.

To the surprise of his brothers, Percy actually liked it. He always was rather repressed sexually and apparently had a thing for anal penetration. Bill, Charlie, and Percy then decided that, if all three of them got what they wanted, where was the harm in it? They could 'play' every night if they had the chance.

An odd coalition it was, but the trio made it work.

Then, annoyingly, it came Bill's time to graduate. Percy and Charlie were extremely uncomfortable with the homosexual slant their partnership would incur and stopped their fun. Well, they did for a year at least.

The beginning of the next school year brought about something Percy and Charlie had not considered. The twins, Fred and Georg, were rising freshman. They were smart and nosy and one way or another already knew that something was supposed to go down- and they had their own quirks.

That very first night, it was the twins who orchestrated the special event, dressed as The Flying Nun. Certainly, it was…interesting…for all involved.

Fred and George turned that year on its curious little head, randomly appearing next to their brothers' beds, in their dormitories, or even just in a deserted hallway between classes. The twins liked threesomes just as much as everyone else and would often make the other two late for anything and everything. Charlie could not count the number of close calls in the Gryffindor locker room.

Of course, Charlie eventually had to graduate. He and Percy spent a very steamy summer together that year. Occasionally, Fred and George would join in but they were just as likely to get their amusement from each other.

Percy was broken hearted when his Charlie left for Rumania. He became reclusive and irritable as a result of the distance between them. Charlie sent him letters on a regular basis, even training Hermes to do tricks for Perce in hopes of cheering him up.

It was with distaste that Percy and the twins realized that a tradition had been established, and that Ron was the next one in line.

None of them liked Ron. He was unambitious, lazy, idiotic, and unimaginative- in short, he was the stupid black sheep of the family, and not very good-looking at that. Percy, the most attractive of the six (though his personality often clashed terrifically), was only interested in Charlie; the twins in each other.

But it was a tradition.

The twins spun vivid tales of fighting trolls and using magic to make a tattered hat sing, successfully scaring Ron witless. They- with some help from Percy- blindfolded Ron and took him out to the tower, stripped him naked, and threw his clothes over the balcony. The boy, unaware, was then forced to masturbate in the bitterly cold air, his brothers laughing at his clumsy efforts.

They pulled straws and George finished Ron off with a few quick jerks. They bound his hands together in front of him (just enough that Ron could halfway cover himself) and left him there.

In the morning Ron was back in the dormitory, his face redder than a cooked crustacean. For weeks he glared at his older brothers, who only laughed at his pitiful anger.

After all, they told him, it was _tradition_.


End file.
